


Puppy Love

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet adopt their first dog together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



“Jules, JULES!” Shawn was squatting by a low cage, his face pressed to the metal slats, his jaw being laved by a cockapoo mix. “I’ve found him! The missing piece to our family pie!”

“Shawn, I think we need to get…” Juliet had begun. She’d been hoping to get a german shepherd, something big and slightly goofy. 

But her fiancé had already decided on the rescue they were going to make today, unlocking the cage and pulling it, wriggling with joy, into his lap. “We’re calling him Peanuts Guster-O’Hara-Spencer the Fourth,” Shawn said, scratching the beast’s scruff as he carried it toward the front desk for microchipping. “In honor of my turtles, the last of whom met a tragic demise in the Santa Barbara public pool when he swam too close to the filter.” 

Juliet shook her head, stifling a laugh. She didn’t ask questions when it came to Shawn’s logic anymore; the dog was cute and seemed lovable, he’d probably make a good addition to their clan.

She made a mental adjustment to that judgment as Shawn spoiled the dog with treats and slipped a collar around the pup’s neck. 

_She_ would make a good addition to their family.


End file.
